Hydraulic fluid actuated equipment leveling pedestals, or cylinder pedestals, are known to be equipped and configured for performing a screw actuated “lockdown” function which alters the pedestal's mode of support from pressurized hydraulic fluid support to mechanical support. Such lockdown apparatus are often difficult to access for actuation and commonly become fouled by dust or debris.
The instant inventive machine leveling pedestal solves or ameliorates the problems, defects, and deficiencies noted above by providing a cylinder pedestal which is specially equipped with a motor (or other turning means) actuated locking nut, and is further equipped with a dust and debris shroud or shield.